Evangeline Vampire
by Anime-rocks-and-you-know-it
Summary: This is a story about Evangeline, it was my english homework, anway's it's not proper Negima because I changed the plot and stuff, like Nagi comes and saves Negi, anyway please read then maybe review, feel free to flame I think it's bad anyway. One-shot.


**Evangeline Vampire- Draft**

**Hey ppl, it's Anime-rocz-nd-u-no-it, also know as M'n'M. In English we had to write a scary story as an end of term assessment thingy, and I based mine on Negima. Just to clear things up, this is not like proper Negima, because Nagi appears to save Negi from Eva, Eva dies in the end and I wrote random words for spells, so don't blame me if it's all weird. Anyway's I tried to base it on Negima so please comment if you want, because people were saying it was good but I didn't think it was so I've published it on fanficion to see if the trusty fans of Negima like it. **

**Enjoy **

It was a dark and windy night; you could hardly see the full moon in the wispy cloud covered sky. It was said a Vampire would attack an innocent human every full moon, it would suck there blood and the corpse would become its zombie servant, or at least that was the rumour. For one boy, Negi Springfield, he new this was true, he knew this because his Father was the one who fought the Vampire. He fought and won. This brave man did not want to kill the Vampire so he entrapped her, entrapped her in an all girls boarding school in the middle of Japan. But that's enough about then, this is about now. This story is about Negi and his encounter with this terrifying Vampier.

Negi Springfield was a wizard in training, he had just graduated Merdiana Magic Academy in Wales, and this boy was only nine and three quarters but was the son of 'The Thousand Master, Nagi Springfield'. This meant he had a lot to live up to. Negi had an older sister, she was a wizard to, her name was Anya and she was very protective of her younger brother. Anya did not take the news very well when she found out to become a proper fully pledged wizard her little brother would have to leave Wales and start teaching in Japan. This was because the job of a wizard was to help people while undercover not showing what he/she really is. So Negi's test was to teach a class across the other side of the world while not blowing his secret, if he could do this Negi would become a fully pledged wizard, a Magister Magi.

Anya said her last goodbyes to her little brother, she wiped a tear away as Negi got on the plain to go to Japan.

She smiled softly, "Next time I see you, you'll be one step closer to achieving your dream Negi, that dream of becoming a Magister Magi and finding our Father,"

Their father had disappeared after Negi was born and had left him and Anya to fend for themselves as their mother died minutes after giving birth. She waved as the plain set off, now her little brother was on his own, on his own in another country.

"Finally!" A rather bored Negi Springfield had just got off the plain and was now officially in Japan. First mission: Find the place only known as Mohora Academy.

He got a taxi to Sakura Lane, and up the road was the school.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" it sounded as if some one was in trouble, Negi smiled perfect time to start being a wizard. He ran to where the high pitched screaming was coming from. He stopped. A girl, a blond haired girl,

"My, new shoes! They're ruined!" The blond haired girl with devil like green eyes wailed. She stopped and stared at Negi,

"Who are you, and what do you want!?!" she snapped,

"My name is Springfield, Negi," he had hoped his Japanese was ok, as in Japan they didn't speak English, also, it was said that people always say their last name before their first. The girl stared at him, Springfield, Springfield, Springfield, the name echoed in her head. Why Nagi Springfield was the man who had entrapped her in this perpetual hell, so if she was right this must be his son. She smirked,

"Well what a weird girl," Negi thought as he turned around in the direction of Mohora Academy, he smiled a big grin

"Magister Magi, here I come!"

Most the girls were in their seats talking about which teacher would be their's, Konoka and Asuna were in the front row they were watching the door very closely, the twins Fuka and Fumika were setting up a prank for the new teacher, Ayaka was primping her flowers for the new teacher and that blond haired devil eyed girl was sitting at the back staring straight forward. The door creaked, all eyes were on it, the class went quiet, Negi walked in. All the girls gasped, who was the little boy? Why was he here? Was he the new teacher? These questions filled every one of the girl's heads. Negi walked to the front of the class, he took a deep breath, mission 2: Teach his first lesson while speaking Japanese.

"Hello everybody, my name is Springfield, Negi and I will be your home room teacher," everyone looked at him, everyone except that girl. CRASH!

"Ahhhhh," Negi screamed, Fuka and Fumika's prank had worked, now he was covered in slimy green gunk. Ayaka got up and ran to her new teacher,

"Oh my gosh, Sir are you ok? I can report the names of those who did this to you!" she glared at the twins as they sank down in their seats.

"Oh no, it's quite alright," he faintly said while wiping the green stuff off of his glasses. So this was his class. A bunch of eighth graders, 14 year old girls, and he was supposed to be their teacher, a boy who's not even 10 yet! Ayaka went back to her seat.

"So ermm … any questions?" he asked,

"Yeah I have a question, how old are you and how can you be our teacher!?!" the fiery red head called Asuna demanded.

"Well am I years 10," he said,

… … … the class stared at him,

"Oh I'm sorry," he laughed "Please excuse my Japanese it's not that great yet, I mean I am 10 years old,"

"And as for me being your teacher, yes I am, I have a degree in English Literature," Asuna nodded.

"Any more questions?"  
That girl raised her hand,

"It's that girl, the one from the street, the one who stared at me."

"My name is Evangeline, Professor why are you here?" she smirked an evil grin,

"Well, err, ermm, I-I-I," Negi closed his small brown eyes,

"Get it together; do I really want to blow this?"

He opened his eyes and smiled at Evangeline, "I am here to teach, and that is my only reason,"

"I see," Evangeline gave him a look.

BRING! The bell went. Everyone left the classroom. Negi decided he would speak to the Dean, that was what the head teacher was called, he was the only person in the school who knew what this was because he had know Negi since he was young and was good friends with the head of Merdiana Magic Academy.

Knock, knock, knock Negi knocked on the door to the Dean's office.

"Come in Negi," the little red headed boy walked in.

"How did you know it was me?" Negi enquired.

"I have a bit of magic in my blood you know,"

"Oh wow, I didn't know that,"

"Well Negi, what seam's to be bothering you?" the Dean was a wise old man that always knew what to say, some people say that's why he became the head of a Junior- University school. Yes, Mohora Academy was a school for 7 year olds to 21 year olds!

"Well I was just wondering, what do you know about Evangeline McDowell?"

"Funny you should ask that," The old man let out a laugh,

"What do you mean?"

"Evangeline is the vampire your father entrapped here over 20 years ago,"

"What do you mean she's a vampire!?!" Negi was feeling rather sick, that girl was a vampire!

"No need to worry Negi, Evangeline can't use her power and there is a seal so she cannot leave within 113 meters of school grounds, that's about up to the end of Sakura Lane," He let out another little chuckle,

"How can you be so calm? She's a blood sucking Vampire!" Negi could feel himself sweating in places he didn't know he could sweat.

"No need to worry, ok?"

"Ok … I guess" Negi bowed and left.

As the weeks went by nothing really happened, the twins pulled more pranks, Ayaka sucked up to Negi some more, Asuna got to big for her boots and Negi tried to stay as far away from Evangeline than possible. Maybe everything was going to be alright.

It was getting dark and Konoka was just walking up Sakura Lane to school. The full moon shined down upon her chocolate brown hair as she smiled, sure being the Deans granddaughter meant a lot of responsibility but Konoka loved him very much. Plus it meant she got to let cute little Negi share a room with her and Asuna. Ah, what a good life. Suddenly, the air turned dense, the moonlight was covered by wispy clouds and the wind began to howl. There was screeching, loud screeching, the rush of wind behind her and a sinking bite into her neck! Konoka fell to the ground! A girl with a black cloak and devil like green eyes glided through the air cackling!

The next morning, Negi was taking the register

"Narutaki Fuka, Narutaki Fumika" he ticked them off.

"Konoe Konoka?" she wasn't there.

"Has anyone seen Konoka?" Negi asked, the class was silent until Ayaka came running into the room screaming!

"Hey Blondie can't you ever keep the drama away from you!" Asuna shouted, the blond haired goodie-goodie know-it-all ignored this comment and caught her breath.

"What's wrong Ayaka?" her teacher asked,

"It's Konoka, she's, she's d-d-dead!" Ayaka could hardly get the words out her mouth,

"What!?!" Negi gasped, Ayaka repeated what she had said.

Asuna got up, "Where is she?" tears were now filling the red headed girl's eyes,

"School hospital,"

The whole of class 2A ran through the school grounds to the school hospital to find the girl as pale as death it self, eyes closed and hands on her stomach. Every girl was crying, all except Evangeline. This death, it wasn't normal, there was a sense of magic around the body, and what looked like teeth marks in the neck! In horror, the new teacher's eyes turned directly to Evangeline's. Those insane devil eyes stared right back at him, Negi couldn't take this anymore! He ran out of the hospital, across the grounds, past the University library, and into the woods. Evangeline followed!

Tears were running down the young wizards cheeks; this was not the game he wanted to play. His own student was dead! But it wasn't possible! His Father had got rid of Evangeline's power 20years ago!

"Negi, Negi, Negi," there was a faint whisper in the air, "Negi, Negi, Negi," it was growing louder "Negi, Negi, Negi!" he looked up who was that "Negi, Negi, Negi," he stood up,   
"Who's there!?!" he demanded

"Negi, Negi, Negi" the whisper died down and now there was silence. "DIE!" Evangeline swooped down from a tree wearing what looked like a black Vampire cloak.

"Evangeline!" he squeaked,

"Konoka's blood was good but I need yours to break the spell!" The green pools of insanity which were her eyes whirled round; she licked her lips taking steps closer to her teacher.

"Evangeline, please! I don't understand!" He was at his knees trembling with fear,

"Ok Professor, let me break it down for you, 20years ago I was happily feasting off of a young girl when your reached father appeared!" Evangeline was now bearing her fangs,

"He cast a spell on me getting rid of my power! This was when he was no more than 15! It brought shame upon the Vampire kind!" her face was now right in front of Negi's.

"Please, I don't know what I did so leave me alone!"

"After he stripped me of my power he entrapped me in my 14 year old form! Then he left me here, at this school, never to age, but to rot!" her mouth was by Negi's skinny neck.

"And I understand that you must resent my family, but I never even met my father so please leave me alone!"

"But recently I have learnt how to gain my power on every full moon and if I'm lucky enough to feast on blood I keep it for another day."

Negi could now feel the stale Vampire breath creeping through his nostrils.

"And now I sort of understand, you must have my blood to break this spell," The vampire smiled a toothy grin.

He swallowed his breath,

"But I'm afraid I can't let you do that, I'm going to fight!"

He pushed the vampire away from him, scrabbling himself up he muttered an incantation that summoned his magic stick. The stick was long and wooden with an indent at the end; it had been given to him when he was born by his father. Minutes later Nagi had left, and this magical weapon was all that he had to remember of him.

The fight of Good vs. Evil was taking place, mission 3: Defeat Evangeline. Now that was easier said than done.

"Hasbonet- Utusus" Negi waved his stick and blue crystals set on freezing the vampire shot out the end of it. Evangeline dodged and jumped into a near buy tree, "Nice try, but here's real magic!"

"Zombie minions I summon you!" Suddenly, the ground started rumbling and cracked! Negi jumped on his stick and flew into the air. From up above it looked like dead corpses were coming out the ground!

"W-w-what!" Negi had never learnt in school about dead corpses popping out the ground!

"Oh yeah, didn't you know whoever's body a vampire sucks blood from, the corpse becomes its slave!" Evangeline stuck her tongue out,

Negi's eye's diverted straight to a certain corpse, it was Konoka's!

"Oh my lovely Konoka corpse, you came all the way here from the hospital, you must have scared all my classmate's, I love you!"

Negi jumped of his stick and onto a tree,

"Hasbonet- Utusus" more blue crystals shot out the top and aiming directly to Evangeline. Bang! The attack hit, well kind of, a corpse took the hit and now there was a frozen body on the floor.

"You won't hit me!" She swooped from tree to tree dodging every move made.

Evangeline was now on a tree opposite Negi.

"Corpse's get him!" she commanded her dead army.

They started to climb the tree, you could here the moaning of dead people, the bright sun was now flickering and the air tasted of hard fought sweat. Oh no! Konoka's hand grabbed Negi's foot, she was pulling him down!

"Help, help! Someone raise the alarm! I'm going to die, there is a vampire run away!" What was he doing? Know one could here him!

"Hasorrn-Mighterless!" A bright light filled the woods and the zombies fled, but it wasn't Negi's doing!

"Ha, ha, ha! Evangeline you're still up to your old tricks, but this time picking on my own son!"

Negi paused; he looked down to see a man with dark red hair wearing Magister Magi robes! This was his father!

"You! Nagi!" Evangeline was stopped dead in her tracks,

"The one and only," Nagi looked up to see his sin standing in a tree,

"Negi get down here," he climbed down and walked up to his dad.

"Dad?"

"Yeah, but before I explain let's get rid of this hideous beast," Negi nodded.

"What I'm not hideous! And I'm certainly not a beast!" Evangeline exclaimed.

Both Springfield's held the Negi's magic stick and commanded,

"Hershambols-corenspa!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The last heard of Evangeline was her wailing.

Negi looked up at his father; Nagi looked down at his son. They finally met, and destroyed the Vampire monster Evangeline.

Now that was the end of Negi Springfield's tangle with a Vampire. It wasn't that scary unless you were there, so it's said. Negi is now a Magister Magi and he has found his family.

Now that's the end!


End file.
